wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:WikiProject trade routes
Clearly there were quite a few problems with the subject of Forum:New list: Minerals. Firstly, it was obviously very ambitious. We would've had to create new minerals, since using conventional ones found on Earth would seems too unrealistic (we're way more futuristic than that). Secondly, there are well over 200 planets to assign mineral quantities to, without much scientific or logical basis to base our values on. Thirdly, the concept was a bit too specific relative to what we should be going for. I mean, we've hardly properly established specific boundaries for technology. A more realistic proposal would be to establish general trade and commerce; the requirements and ability of certain planets to provide necessities and vanity to both itself and/or others. Basically, it would be the role of planets within both its own civilization as well as others. This would create better depth and incentive for international role play, which I do so enjoy creating (explination for Tourny's sake). Different Roles of planets could include production (which would be more specific once the proposal gets formalized - things like non-specific minerals, foods, vanity products, vehicles, etc.), population sustaining, strategic (military bases), or research. As I said before, the production of a planet would be more specific but still general (only like 5 or so choices) - we won't go specifically into what vehicles or foods or minerals are produced; and to satisfy Wolf's various theories about planets being considered too small as part of civs, often medium-larger planets would be multiple-role, often capable of sustaining themselves. Therefore, for the most part they have no or only exportation trade routes, but major city planets would have large importing trade routes for food. If this proposal is accepted in this form, we would establish the roles of planets based off their population and article (if they have one), either through creating an article for them or through lists. We would also establish what planets supply what planets in their own civ, then based on diplomatic relations establish international trade routes and possibly stations in mid-space for traders to stop at to refuel. This would add a little more depth to international storylines in that we could use international economics to create or manipulate them, maybe even escalate the current stale events. Thanks for your time. . : To clarify: Domestic means whether or not planet-to-planet trade routes within a civilization are completely documented. Foreign means whether or not planet-to-planet trade routes between civilizations are completely documented. Completely documented means a mention of non-specific trade between two specific planets (such as "production from planet x, commerce to planet y". yes means mention of all planets under the category is complete; almost means most planets are, with a few missing, semi means a small amount of planets are documented (anywhere from 1 to less than most), no means that no planets are trade routes documented. Please note, you should attempt to establish domestic trade routes before foreign trade routes, as it makes it easier to determine what a civilization needs or can offer. --User:Kris159 (talk | ) 21:03, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Signature changes to table: * . * . * --User:Kris159 (talk | ) 12:55, May 20, 2012 (UTC) * *--User:Kris159 (talk | ) 17:56, May 25, 2012 (UTC)